peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristoff Pan (Alternate ending)
Anna approached Kristoff, as the Lost Boys Gang started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy help me, Apple Bloom, and the Lost Boys Gang rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Kristoff asked. "Sure!" Anna smiled, as she, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy helped Kristoff, Apple Bloom, and the boys gang rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Kristoff covered Anna's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yes!" Anna, Hans, and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Apple Bloom, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Kristoff put on his gray T-shirt, red checkered flannel pajama pants, white socks, and brown slippers. Anna put on her fuschia silk nightgown with the puffy sleeves and the matching bloomers, camisole, hair-bow, and slippers. Hans put on his white flannel nightshirt with the long sleeves, the matching cotton leggings and socks, and burgundy slippers. Hiro put on his light blue pajamas. Tommy put on a brand new diaper and his green footy pajamas with the snaps, the lighter green collar and wrists, and the smooth white soles. Apple Bloom put on her orange pajamas with apples on them that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Dash put on his baby blue one-piece pajama set, white socks, and blue slippers. Chowder put on his pinkish red nightshirt, bright red leggings, white socks, pinkish red nightcap, and bright red slippers. Bambi put on his purple and blue striped pajamas, white socks, and brown slippers. Thumper put on his dark blue footy pajamas with a moon, stars, and planets on them. Flower put on his turquoise footy pajamas. Tony put on his blue and white striped pajamas and Fievel put on his purple footy pajamas. After they got their pajamas on, Anna told Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Dash, Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony, and Fievel the story of "Little Red Riding Hood" while Kristoff and Apple Bloom listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your grandparents, butler, and nursemaid." Kristoff said, as he kissed Anna on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy will stay in Neverland with me, Apple Bloom, and the boys?" Kristoff asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Kristoff!" Anna said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Apple Bloom, and the boys." And with that, Anna and Kristoff kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Dash, Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony, and Fievel fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Tommy fell asleep in his crib, holding his stuffed Reptar toy. "Good night, Anna," Kristoff said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Kristoff." Anna smiled. "Good night, my dear young men." Hans said. "Good night, guys." Hiro smiled. "Sleep tight, Hiro." Chowder said, as he, Hans, Hiro,mand the other boys fell asleep. "Good night, Apple Bloom." Tommy said, as he blew a kiss to Apple Bloom, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Tommy. We'll see you in the morning." Apple Bloom yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Dash, Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony, and Fievel fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy stayed with Kristoff, Apple Bloom, and the Lost Boys Gang in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction